Magda Goebbels
Johana Maria Magdalena "Magda" Goebbels (Maiden name: Ritschel; 11 November 1901 – May 1, 1945), nicknamed "Mother-Marowak" (like how her husband is nicknamed Skeletor), was the wife of Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels. Magda was born in 1901 in Berlin, Germany to 22-year-old Auguste Behrend, and was the acknowledged daughter of engineer Oskar Rietschel (sometimes spelled 'Ritschel'). At the age of 17, while returning to school on a train, Magda met Günther Quandt, a rich German industrialist twice her age, whose holdings later grew into VARTA batteries among other businesses. She and Quandt married on 4 January 1921, and her first child, Harald, was born on 1 November 1921. Harald was her only child to survive the war. Because Quandt spent little time with her, Magda eventually divorced in 1929. She joined the party on 1 September 1930. From the local branch, Magda moved to the party headquarters and for a brief period became secretary to Hans Meinshausen, Joseph Goebbels's deputy, before being invited to take charge of Goebbels' own private archives. She married Goebbels on 19 December 1931. Both Magda and Goebbels derived personal benefits and social status from their close association with Hitler. Joseph (as propaganda minister) and Magda remained loyal to Hitler and publicly supported him. At the beginning of the war Magda threw herself enthusiastically into her husband's propaganda machine. Privately, Magda expressed doubts, especially after the war began to go badly on the eastern front. On 9 November 1942, during a gathering with friends listening to a speech by Hitler, she switched off the radio exclaiming, "My God, what a lot of rubbish". In 1944, she reportedly said of Hitler, "He no longer listens to voices of reason. Those who tell him what he wants to hear are the only ones he believes". Towards the end of the war, Magda is known to have suddenly begun to suffer from trigeminal neuralgia. This condition affects a nerve in the face, and although usually harmless is considered to cause more intense pain than any other condition and can be notoriously hard to treat. This often left her bedridden and led to bouts of hospitalization as late as August 1944. As the end of the Third Reich drew nearer, she became increasingly unstable from the mental perspective. Shortly before she and her husband committed suicide on 1 May 1945, she murdered her own six children. In Downfall Parodies In the parodies, Magda is depicted as a crazy woman who appears to love Hitler. Despite Hitler trying to handle the situation, he rejects her. She also rejects Skeletor (in some parodies), due to his obvious hideousness. Her Mirror Parody Universe counterpart, Slebbeog Adgam, is Slebbeog Hpesoj's wife, but doesn't need to meet Reltih as much as Magda does. Trivia *Magda Goebbels shares the same Zodiac star sign as her husband, something her husband isn't too happy about. She also shares the same star sign as Hermann Fegelein. *According to her bio on the HRP Wiki, her crush on Hitler might cause friction between Skeletor and Hitler in the future. *In HRP's The Assassination of Hitler series, it is revealed that she can use a stare of doom like her husband. It is unknown if their kids can do the same. Gallery Skeletor behind Magda.gif|Magda tries her own Whining of Doom while Skeletor looks from behind. Magda and Hitler.jpg|Magda shares her happiness with Hitler after he complimented her Magda's final stare.png|Magda's final staring contest with Dr. Skeletor Joseph and Magda.jpg|Joseph and Magda committing suicide Magda Goebbels.jpg|The real Magda Goebbels. Dear Friend Hitler Magda.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Magda. imagesssss.jpg|Magda in real life again. Category:Downfall Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Major Characters